


The Second Wedding Dress

by sunsroom



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Nonbinary Juno Steel, his wedding dress, its kinda sad yall, sophie and that dress will forever haunt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsroom/pseuds/sunsroom
Summary: What happened to Juno'ssecondwedding dress





	The Second Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt: 38. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”
> 
> Everything in italics is representing Juno's inner monologue

“Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humour?” 

“Oh on the contrary Juno; I find you quite amusing. It’s merely the situations that you put yourself into that I don’t like. You’re very funny when you’re about to die Juno, I just wish you’d stop trying to.”

“Don’t get soft on me now Nureyev. Now’s not a good time for it.” 

_I chuckle softly then wince, the shooting pain in my side reminding me of why this conversation is happening at all. He turns away from me for a moment and I let my eyes drift. The while buttonless shirt open in a V down to his waist, the crisp lines on either side, and the lace bodysuit he had spent so long fussing about in a beautiful contrasting plum that matched his jacket. The jacket that is now balled into my side soaking up blood. Guess I managed to talk him out of his suit after all. My dress had been beautiful and - not that I’d admit it - it reminded me of my first one in some ways. It was backless of course, Nureyev had insisted on that, with tiny lace flowers trailing across my chest and arms (handily covering the scars actually now I think about it). It had clung to curves that were barely there and then flared out just below my hips. But there were two big differences between this dress and the other one. Firstly I had worn one down the aisle and secondly I had ruined one with my own blood. No prizes for guessing which dress._

“Juno? Juno darling I need you to listen to me. I’m not going to lie to you because you’re a grown lady Juno but this will hurt, quite a lot I imagine.”

“You have an amazing bedside manner Nureyev, anyone ever told you that?” 

_Inside my head I was screaming: “I love you Peter Nureyev. I’ve loved you since you first kissed me!”. But I didn’t say it. Sure I’ve said somethings over the years, but I can’t do that. Tell him I love him and then die in his arms? I mean damn that’s a good ending to a movie, but to do it to him would just be cruel. He snaps his fingers at me until my eyes focus back in._

_He kisses me softly. Please don’t let it be the last time._

“Ready Juno?” _I nod. He fires the blaster into the air and presses the hot metal against my side and I scream._


End file.
